<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fortunately Unfortunate by yeska_noka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071872">Fortunately Unfortunate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka'>yeska_noka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pre-Debut Kis-My-Ft2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyata is in love with Tamamori. Tamamori is in love with Miyata. And they're both too stupid to realize it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miyata Toshiya/Tamamori Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fortunately Unfortunate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What is this?" Tamamori asks, holding up their photobook, open to one of Miyata's pages.</p><p>Miyata knows exactly what he's referring to: his paragraph about Tamamori. Miyata plays dumb.</p><p>"Me looking hot?" he quips, scrunching his face into a bright smile. The smile changes to a wince when Tamamori uses the book to whack him over the head.</p><p>"Stop it."</p><p>Tamamori sounds dead serious, and it makes Miyata pause.</p><p>"Stop... what?" he asks cautiously, tensed in case Tamamori moves to whack him again.</p><p>"You know what."</p><p>"I'm not sure I do," Miyata says, eyes still tracking Tamamori's every moment.</p><p>Tamamori sighs. "Stop pretending that you don't know what I'm talking about when I talk to you."</p><p>"...okay?"</p><p>"Try this again." Tamamori flicks the pages back open to where his thumb had been marking the place. He shoves it in Miyata's face.</p><p>Miyata inches back slightly, trying to see over the edge of the book to meet Tamamori's eyes. "I'm not sure what you want me to say."</p><p>"You act like it's a joke, but then you say it's not," Tamamori explains. "But then when I confront you about it, you go back to joking. What am I supposed to think?" He gives a frustrated sigh.</p><p>"I..." Miyata blinks. "You kind of seem mad whenever I overdo it."</p><p>"Because it seems like you're messing with me!" Tamamori drops into a chair. "I like you."</p><p>"You... excuse me?" Miyata isn't sure he's heard right.</p><p>"I like you," Tamamori repeats.</p><p>Miyata isn't sure how to process that, and latches onto the first thing he can think of. "But you're the one who's always messing with <i>me</i>. You always say you <i>don't</i> like me, all the time, to everyone. And then you tell me you do. What am I supposed to think?" Miyata feels a bit irritated. He's not the one giving confusing signals.</p><p>"Oh my god, seriously, Toshiya?!" Tamamori explodes. "Learn to separate fiction and reality! Magazines, interview, MCs... those are all just for the fans, you <i>know</i> that! When have I ever really said I don't like you?"</p><p>"I..."</p><p>"In fact," Tamamori continues, not letting him speak, "I'm pretty sure I show that I like you in private all the time. But looking at everything you write and say, it looks like a game. This isn't a performance, Toshiya, this is my <i>life</i>."</p><p>Miyata is stunned. How has Tamamori managed to get it all backwards like that? It's so clear to Miyata, he's been chasing after Tamamori forever, and Tamamori is all <i>tsundere</i> at him and Miyata can't tell if he's playing hard to get or just can't be got at all... except then he thinks about it. Tamamori's <i>tsundere</i> thing really is te perfect definiton of it, a clear separation of private and public behavior. With no cameras, no interviews, no photographers or staff... Tamamori has never been anything but kind; even his teasing isn't truly mean. Those moments leak over sometimes when Tamamori gets too protective, if the other members go too far with their teasing, but his own harsh dismissiveness disappears entirely once they're out of the public eye.</p><p>But Tamamori apparently sees Miyata's enthusiastic advances as a game. Miyata almost feels sick.</p><p>"You think I'm just playing?" he asks quietly.</p><p>"Usually, yeah," Tamamori answers, but he shifts nervously, waving the book. "But then you write things like this."</p><p>Miyata has to admit that it was a pretty direct statement. He'd kind of been hoping that Tamamori wouldn't even read it, like he doesn't read half their interviews, but now he's maybe glad that Tamamori did.</p><p>"Um." He takes a deep breath. "I didn't realize you saw it that way. I thought I've always been pretty clear about how I feel. That," he nods toward the book, "is definitely the truth."</p><p>Tamamori eyes him. "So the truth is that it seems like it's a joke, but it's not?"</p><p><i>Ah</i>. It seems like a joke. He'd said so, but Miyata assumes that the rest of their group knows it's not, especially Tamamori. He's been so very wrong apparently. "Yeah..." And then it starts to sink it, what Tamamori said. Miyata stares at him. "You... like me?"</p><p>Tamamori looks startled for a moment, and then glares. "I have no idea <i>why</i>, because you are the biggest moron on the planet."</p><p>"But you like me?" Miyata presses, and Tamamori sighs, his expression softening.</p><p>"Yeah, I like you," he answers.</p><p>Miyata suddenly feels like he could fly, reality starting to sink in. He's not sure he ever really believed this day would come. He grabs Tamamori's hand and pulls him down to eye-level. "Please, <i>please</i> never think that I'm just kidding," Miyata begs. "Because I have been in love with you <i>forever</i>. Please believe that."</p><p>"I... yeah," Tamamori says, giving him a searching look. "Okay."</p><p>And then Miyata doesn't let him say anything more, because he's been in love with him forever, and he's wanted to kiss him forever, and now that they've established that they're both idiots, Miyata doesn't feel like chancing anymore misunderstandings. He pulls Tamamori in and covers his mouth with his own, and nothing convinces him more than Tamamori leaning right into him and kissing back. The soft noise he makes sounds like approval, a <i>finally</i>, a <i>yes</i>, the sound of years of effort finally falling into place. To Miyata, it sounds like a miracle.</p><p>"Will you be my angel?" Miyata asks when he finally pulls away. He can't help it, even if he knows it's dumb, and he's fully expecting Tamamori to call him an idiot and smack him. But there's no one around, no one at all, and Tamamori just gives him smile.</p><p>"I'll be whatever you want me to be," he says. "I can be anything for you."</p><p>"All you need to be is yourself." Because he's all that Miyata has ever wanted.</p><p>Tamamori leans in to kiss him again.</p><p>"I can do that."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>